Never Let Me Go
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Inspired by Florence and the Machine's song 'Never Let Me Go' about Claire and Layton's goodbye from both their points of view. Rated T for character death.


**AN: Yes, I deleted my songfic collection, long story short: I got bored of it. I may post lost of these separate ones and maybe some in their own separate fics. **

**But in the meantime, enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton or Never Let Me Go. All credit goes to Level-5 and Florence & the Machine.**

Never Let Me Go

_Professor H. L's POV_

_Looking up from underneath, fractured moonlight light on the sea. Reflections still look the same to me, As before I went under. And it's peaceful in the deep, cause either way you cannot breathe. No need to pray, no need to speak, now I am under. _

"Thank you for everything," Claire smiled.

I looked into her eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes sparkling, reflecting of the luminous glow around her. Her smile... The thing that I would remember everyday to keep me sane. Now, it was here in front of me again, how could I not keep sane after it had left. How could I keep on going, after having to say goodbye again? Now I'd seen that smile again, how could I let it go? How could I let _Claire _go? I couldn't, I never could.

_And it's breaking over me. A thousand miles down to the sea bed, found the place to rest my head. Never let me go. Never let me go. Never let me go. Never let me go. Never let me go. And the arms of the ocean are carrying me. And all this devotion was rushing over me. And the questions of heaven for a sinner like me, but the arms of the ocean deliver me. _

Claire turned around and the smile left. She walked around the corner and she was gone. What was the point in following her? I couldn't watch her leave, not again. I couldn't torture myself anymore with guilt. Even if it was my fault, I couldn't give myself anymore pain, the amount of grief and devastation was bad enough already.

It was too late to do anything, she had gone. Why did she have to go? What had I ever done, to deserve this pain? Why were all the people I loved the most taken away from me? Was this a joke to the world? Did it enjoy taunting me like this? Did it enjoy watching me suffer?

_Though the pressure's hard to take, it's the only way I can escape. It seems a heave choice to make, now I am under, oh. And it's breaking over me, thousand miles down to the sea bed, found the place to rest my head. Never let me go. Never let me go. Never let me go. Never let me go. Never let me go. _

"She's gone," Luke cried from behind me, he was in shock, whilst I was in grief.

Hearing the words being said 'she's gone' made it even more painful. I already knew it, no one needed to say it. How could I have let her go? I promised her I never would! All I wanted was to bury my head away and get away from everyone. No... All I wanted was Claire back.

Why had she even been taken in the first place? Claire had never done anything wrong. She was the most beautiful- inside and out- person to have walked the earth. She didn't deserve her life to be cut short so suddenly. So many people loved her, so many people missed her. Was this the price she paid for being loved, by being taken away from them all?

_Claire's POV_

_And it's over and I'm going under, but I'm not giving up! I'm just giving in. Slipping underneath. So, so cold, but so sweet. In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, and all this devotion, I never knew at all. All the questions of heaven, for a sinner like me. But the arms of the ocean deliver me._

I turned the corner and left the world alone. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to leave Hershel. There was such a big, wonderful life laid out in front of me and then swept away. I didn't want it to be taken away. But what choice do I have? It may be my own life, but I get no say in it. Nobody is in complete control of her life, if any at all.

Though my life had been short, it'd been sweet. Sometimes bitter and cold, but I had found Hershel. I had found true love. Most people go through their whole life without finding such a thing. It was such a beautiful thing, and if I had to choose between true love and a long life, I'd choose true love. I just had to leave it all behind.

_Never let me go. Never let me go. Never let me go. Never let me go. Deliver me. Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go. Deliver me. _

I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to let go on life.

I had to leave with some strength though. I didn't want to be crying, I wanted to leave as how I'd liked to be remembered; strong. And so, as I walked towards the end of the path, I didn't shed a single tear.

_Never let em go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go. Deliver me. And it's over and I'm going under. But I'm not giving up! I'm just giving in. Slipping underneath. So cold, but so sweet. _

**AN: I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed it! I've recently found that listening to the song instead of reading the lyrics on this helps to picture it and things. So I recommend doing that! Also, this song is fabulous!**

**Oh, and if you like my LaytonXClaire stories, check out my new story which is called 'PS I Love You' and is a series of love letters between Layton and Claire. **

**Peace out, Onika :)**


End file.
